Running
by pepperonyluverlol
Summary: Wally has a dream that really puts life into perspective for him.. *oneshot*


**hey! i hope you like this fic, i wasn't too sure about it so.. tell me what you think.**

My worst fear was coming true. I was running so fast that everyone else was frozen. I tried to slow down, I tries to stop it, but nothing worked. I was freaking out. So I ran to the cave.

I ran all through it, robin, kaldur, Megan and Connor were all frozen.

I was sweating, I wanted to puke.

I had to find her.

I ran to Gotham city, I ran up streets, through apartments, then I found her.

For a moment I just stared.

"hey Artemis! Wake up!" I started screaming but it was no use. She just stood frozen, she didn't yell at me or call me names.

"hey Artemis! It's me, bay watch!"

She didn't move.

"please Artemis! Say something!"

Now tears were pouring down my face.

"anybody! Say something!"

I started hyperventilating.

"oh my god! I-I'm going to g-go cr-crazy! Please someone help me!"

Then I woke up.

"ahhhhhhh! Help!" I screamed

"Wally, calm down." a familiar voice said.

"r-robin?" I asked

"Wally, yea its robin, Artemis and kaldur are here too. Your in your cave bedroom. Your ok." he tried to reassure me.

I was breathing heavy now.

"Wally." kaldur said "you need to calm down everything is fine."

"NO! Everything is not fine!" I screamed "I-I need to s-stop run-running for-forever."

I looked around the room, Artemis was there, I forgot, I remember robin telling me she was.

"it's going to be fine bay watch." Artemis said

"ARTEMIS! Your here and your talking to me!" I yelled

Robin and aqualad looked at each other with a knowing look right before they left, leaving me and Artemis alone.

"yea Wally, I'm here and I'm talking." she said

"no! Yell at me!" I screamed this time "call me names! Call me baywatch, twinkle toes, hot head!" I was crying now.

"Wally?" she asked "you want some ice cream?"

"what?"

"just come." she demanded

I got up, just realizing I wasn't wearing pants threw on some yellow pajama pants.

She grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the teleporter.

after that we appeared in Gotham.

I stepped out of the telephone booth/Gotham teleporter,

And she grabbed my wrist again, then slid her hand down to my hand, we were holding hands.

We were holding hands and just walking down Gotham.

"um, where are we going?"

"when I'm upset about something or I've had a nightmare or I need to calm down, I go to this amazing ice cream parlor."

"and it's open at" I looked at my watch "2 in the morning?" I asked

"of course, were talking about Gotham, everything is 24 hours here."

"cool." I said simply

After that we just walked, I can't remember the last time I just went for a walk. It was, nice.

Then we got there and walked in.

"hey jack!" she yelled at the guy at the counter.

"hey Artemis!" he yelled back

"I'm gonna have 1 usual" she said approaching the counter

"and for you friend?" he asked

Artemis looked at me and I shrugged.

She turned back to the counter and said "he will have the same as me but twice the size."

"okay, Artemis I'll put it on your tab?" jack asked

"yea." she said

"hey artemis," I whispered as we walked to a table, "yea?" she asked, "thanks, this really means a lot."

"anytime." she said

Was she serious? She actually liked hanging out with me? I thought she hated me.

The guy came by with a cart, with our ice cream on it.

"thanks" we said simultaneously picking up our ice cream.

"mmm" she said "I love butterscotch"

"cool, same" I said actually surprised

She has some butterscotch on her lip, that's so cute.

"um you have some..." I trailed off

"Wally, what are you talking about?" she asked

So I leaned in and kissed her, I licked off the butterscotch, but then I realized I just dragged my shirt through our ice cream.

We parted and she looked at me and... Giggled? Then she snorted, I've never seen anything so adorable in my life.

"smooth one bay watch"

I got up picking up her ice cream at the same time about to put it on her shirt when she took it from me and stuck it in my face laughing and smiling, she has a beautiful laugh.

"that's it!" I said grabbing her and spinning her around pulling her into a kiss, my chest against hers getting ice cream all over her shirt.

"oh Wally you are such a dork" she laughed "let's go back to the cave."

"okay" I agreed

Then she yawned, and I felt so bad, I wanted to run her back but, I couldn't. I wasn't ready.

"um Artemis I want...but I can't..." I tried to explain

"it's fine twinkle toes" she smiled "you don't have to run."

I smiled and picked her up bridal style.

"thanks" I whispered

And I just carried her and walked back to the cave, I didn't run, I just walked.

**So yea that's it :) what can I say I'm a hopeless romantic.. Review ;D**


End file.
